occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Karsten Bauer
Trivia •He is Half Angel •He abhors violence •He collects pewter figurines •He has a pet tortoise; Jennica •He taught himself to play the Oboe Background Karsten Bauer (born March 5th, 1983) is the son of Leonore and Ludolf Bauer. Karsten was kept a secret for many, many years. His mother and father were raised as siblings and seen in the eyes of the people who knew them as a legitimate family, as brother and sister. Leonore had a much bigger secret to keep than her son. She was a fallen angel, lost in battle well before Ludolf was born, before Matthäus and Viktoria ever considered taking in a street urchin. Leonore and Ludolf never wanted to fall in love, they fought their feelings since childhood. They played together, they learned together. Some nights when they were not quite ready to sleep they would share the same bed. Staying up until the early hours of the morning before finally drifting off to sleep. When Leonore and Ludolf came of age they were both introduced to potential mates of which Ludolf and Leonore would each have their own choice. Each stranger was less interesting than the next, Ludolf entertained a bevy of beautiful women as his father over saw each and every encounter while Leonore was courted by handfuls of handsome men as her mother chaperoned each and every encounter. Lenore and Ludolf always made it back to Ludolf or Lenore's bed by the end of the night. They refrained from consummating their own love for one another until the day their marriages would be arranged. Matthäus and Viktoria had enough of the antics of Ludolf and Leonore. Since they choose to disrespect the process the decision of picking one woman and one man to wed would be made by Matthäus and Viktoria to end the salacious rumors about the family. Ludolf was to wed Myrrine Sanna of Greece and Leonore was wed to Demeter Zentai of Serbia. Myrrine and Demeter were perfect matches for Ludolf and Lenore, except that Ludolf and Leonore would never love them. The night before they were to be wed, Ludolf found his way into Leonore's bed. Their son Karsten was conceived on that night. Leonore and Ludolf both knew their relationship would never be the same again, and they were right. The next morning they were both dressed in their wedding attire. Leonore in a stunning white ball gown, and Ludolf in a beautiful black tuxedo. They both said their vows to a person they did not want to spend their life with. Myrrine and Demeter were perfect additions to the family, Demeter helped Leonore raise the child that he thought was his. Myrrine loved Karsten as she would have her own son were she and Ludolf able to have children. Ludolf could never be with Myrrine, he loved Leonore, and he loved their child. It took every ounce of his being not to kill the man when he witnessed the way he pawed at Leonore in public or the way he choose to discipline their child. Karsten was raised under the stern and watchful eye of his father Demeter. He did not appreciate being beaten for his wrong doings but he accepted the punishment and he learned quickly. His relationship with his Aunt Myrrine and his Uncle Ludolf was different from his relationship with his father, and at times with his mother. Leonore pushed Karsten away because of how much he reminded her of what she could never have, Ludolf. His talents, natural agility, creativity, and determination were nurtured by Myrrine, she taught him to paint, she taught him gymnastics. Ludolf taught him to fight, he wanted Karsten to be able to defend himself when Demeter sought to punish him for one thing or another. They training was all exercise for Karsten, he would not dream of raising a hand to his father. He had far too much respect for his father to even consider such an act. Ludolf conspired with Leonore to kill their spouses, Leonore could not go through with it. She had come to care for both Demeter and Myrrine. She did not care for them as she cared Ludolf or Karsten but she could never take their lives without just cause. Accepting her reasoning, Ludolf created a situation giving Leonore the excuse she needed. When Leonore witnessed Demeter beating Karsten bloody, it was enough. She had never before seen Karsten accept a beating from Demeter and she had never seen Demeter seethe in such a way. Leonore was beside herself, she confronted Demeter immediately chastising him for laying hands on her son. Demeter flew into a rage, he was poised to strike her when Karsten stood for his mother and shielded from a blow to the head that was meant for her. Karsten was knocked unconscious and his mother sobbed swearing this would never happen again. With Ludolf's help, Leonore poisoned Demeter, putting an end the abuse Karsten had been subject to the majority of his life. Karsten was saddened by the loss of his father. Demeter may have been a spiteful man, but he was the only father Karsten had ever known. With that idol now fallen the role fell on the shoulders of his biological father Ludolf, and it pleased him. Myrrine saw a change in Ludolf sans Demeter, and she did not like it. He became arrogant, and brash. Sauntering around laving in the attention of his sister, his secret lover, and their secret son. She constantly questioned him, nagging him for his every word and his every move. Ludolf could no longer stand the sound of Myrrine's voice, it caused his facial muscles to twitch and it was the last sight she would ever see. The Bauer family suffered great losses, Demeter's death followed by Myrrine's murder were very hard on Karsten. He kept his emotions in balance by using the gifts Myrrine helped him to developed. He painted for hours, hours turned to days, and days into weeks on ends. He pushed his muscles to limits he had never known before. It was in his grief that he discovered Freerunning. In a sick way, despite their selfish reasons, his mother and father truly shaped the man that he is by thinking so little of his feelings. Leonore had pushed Karsten away, and Ludolf had sent him running as far as his body would take him. Karsten is saddened by his loss and takes moments in his day, everyday to think of Demeter and Myrrine and what they meant to him. He feels as though he is keeping them alive in his memories. Family Gracelyn Aquila Karsten's beloved girlfriend Gracelyn was re-acquainted with him through his and her grandparents. Gracelyn has been smitten with Karsten since they were young children. Leonore Bauer Karsten's mother Leonore is a complicated subject for him. She was the closest person to him for years, until she witnessed the way that his father Demeter would punish him. Demeter Zentai (Deceased) Karsten's adoptive father Demeter was a wealthy man from Serbia. Karsten respects Demeter to this day, learning that he was not his father did not change after Demeter's death. Ludolf Bauer Karsten's father Ludolf has been Karsten's 'uncle' since he was born. He always felt closer to him than he did to Demeter. Karsten could see in his uncles eyes that Ludolf loved him. Myrrine Sanna Karsten's Aunt Myrrine is a surrogate mother to Karsten. When his mother pulled away Myrrine stepped right up to encourage the boy in the way she would with her own son. Matthäus Bauer Karsten's grandfather Matthäus is the head of the Bauer family, he organized the wedding of his mother and his father and introduced Karsten to his future wife Gracelyn. Viktoria Bauer Karsten's grandmother Viktoria is the true head of the Bauer family. She may let Matthäus appear to have all of the glory but she is the one pulling each and every one of the strings. Appearance Karsten has a strong set face, his head is wide at the skull and narrows to a blunt point at his chin. His pale skin highlights every scar and blemish. He has to be extremely careful in the sun and snow due to his ability to be burned. He has naturally blond hair with dark roots courtesy of his father, grandfather and grandmother. Karsten also has his mother Leonore's light blue eyes, he has mischievously arched eyebrows a genetic trait that has been credited to Demeter. Personality *The Artist, The Dancer, The Visionary *Devoted, sensitive, affectionate, receptive, considerate *Frustrating, elusive, passive aggressive *That people only pretend to like him *Overwhelmed by uncomfortable emotions, loss of emotional control *Obsessive thinking, remember everything bad that has ever happened *Increased sense of self and empathy, positive thinking/escapism *Unable to change thought patterns, increased need for reassurance, Distressing inner monologue Karsten is creative, and imaginative. Traits that were nurtured by his Aunt Myrrine. Karsten is filled with passion, before exploring his sense of grief he was not confident enough to express himself. He loves his mother, she has pushed him away for years and show him little affection throughout his life. He still loves her and he would never betray the little trust he feels she has bestows upon him. User Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half Angel Category:Human Category:Good Category:Sorceress Brittania